SWAC iPod
by Abby-Jade-Love
Summary: hey this is a response to the SWAC iPod challenge R


Hey! This is one of those ipod shuffle challenge responses for SWAC. R&R. I'm not sure how I did. Let me know! Um, don't own SWAC or any of the songs.

**I Run To You- Lady Antebellum**

Tears fell down her face. She ran through the street. Her usual happiness was replaced with fear and despair. She was about to whip out her phone to call her mom when she saw him sitting on a bench in the park. He looked up and noticed her crying.

"Sonny? What happened?"

"Chad, please help me!"

He hugged her close to him tightly.

"Sonny, what happened?"

"H-he- he raped me!" She burst into sobs. The front of his shirt was drenched, but he didn't care. He was too any at whoever had hurt her. His arms held her tigher. They were strong and protective around her.

"Who? Who hurt you, Sonny?"

"A-Alex..."

He had been her boyfriend for a month now. She had been happy with him, for a while. She went over his house. He said he'd had a surprise for her. It was her birthday, she'd been expecting a present. Not _this._ Not to be pinned down and _raped._

Chad hugged her as tight as he could. "It'll be okay, Sonny. I won't let him near you again. I promise."

And she knew his words were true. She felt _good_ with his arms around her, like she couldn't be touched. She felt _safe. _

**Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood**

Sonny stormed out into the parking lot. She saw his black hummer that he was so fond of. She grabbed a kinfe and sliced his tires. She broke the lock to his car. Causing the alarm to set off. Nobody was around to hear. She carved her initials into his leather seat. She pulled out Zora's hammer and smashed his radio and mirrors. She took out all of her anger on the car. She had caught James kissing some blonde slut. He had cheated on her and she would show him that shje wouldn't take that kying down. After she had done all the damage she could on his car, she turned, satisfied, and left.

**Don't Matter- Akon**

Chad drew her in for a quick kiss before leaving.

"Sonny! What were you doing kissing Chad Dylan Cooper?" Nico yelled.

"Um..."

"Sonny! You do not kiss our enemy!" Grady shouted.

"But he's not our enemy! I really like him!"

"If your going to date Chip Drama Pants, then maybe you don't deserve to be on So Random!" Zora screamed, coming up behind the boys.

Sonny ran, in tears, through the halls out to the forest. Chad saw her and followed her. He pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry. We stay together, no matter what they say."

**Heaven Can Wait- We the Kings**

The sun fell behind the hills. Sonny and Chad smiled at each other. Night was coming. They watched the sunset. They layed on the grass next to each other, her head on his shoulder, his arms around her.

Their thoughts were one. _This is perfect. This is all the Heaven I need. Heaven can wait for me, because I don't want to leave this moment._

**Lucky- Colbie Calliat and Jason Mraz**

Sonny and Chad sat in the sand, holding hands, and letting the waves crash onto their feet. They had been best friends for a year now, and each was in love with the other but neither had the courage to admit it. As they watched the sun fall on the horizon, Chad stood up and turned to her. He bowed and offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She laughed. "Chad, there's no music?"

"So?"

She smiled, took his hand and said, "Why of course you may."

He placed his hand on her waist, and she put her free hand on his shoulder. They danced for an hour, or maybe a few minutes, neither of them knew. She starwd into his eyes, and he into hers. The waves crashed onto their feet as they danced. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"Thank you, Chad."

He smiled.

**Two Is Better Than One- Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift**

Chad thought about the first day he met Sonny. She was wearing a fat suit. It had startled him. What rally got him though was the fact that she wasn't embarrassed. She embraced her character. Her personality was shining bright. She got to him that day, because she wasn't ashamed.

He remembered their arguments. He loved to fight with her. It was entertaining. His life didn't feel complete unless he participated in a chorus of "Fine." "Fine." "Good." "Good." "So we're good?" "Oh, we're so good." every day. He needed those fights. Anyone else was a bore, but she was Sonny. His cute, funny Sonny. She was the only one who got to see the real him. She broke through his shell and saw who he really was and liked him.

**A Moment Like This- Kelly Clarkson**

Chad took Sonny into his arms and they danced. The prom had been interrupted before Sonny even got to see it. Cxhad, surprisingly, was trying to save Sonny's night. She was touched. She liked it when Chad showed he cared. It was sweet.

_Every girl waits her whole life for a guy like this. The guy who saves you and will dance with you even though you look ridiculous._

When the song ended, she leaned in and kissed him, her soul soaring at the touch. She pulled back and they smiled. "So, Sonny, do all proms end in disaster?"

"No. This one was perfect." He smiled and they kissed again.

**Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato**

Sonny slammed the dressing room door. Chad had convinced her he was her friend, lured her over to the falls, then betrayed her. How could she trust him again? After the video, she gave him another chance then he ruined it. She _knew _she shouldn't have given him another chance, but she did anyway.

A knock came at the door. "Come in." The three-named jerkthrob in question came in through the door. "What do you want, Chad?"

"I'm so sorry. You gave me another chance after I tricked you before, and I ruined it. I shouldn't have pretended to be your friend, Sonny. I'm sorry I used you."

She sat in silence, knowing she shouldn't do what she was about to, but not bothering to try and stop herself. "I forgive you..."

**Hot N Cold- Katy Perry**

Chad was so confusing! One minute he was a jerkthrob, manipulating her, then the next he was sweet and covering for her when she pretended to be her biggest fan. She _loved _the sweet side of him and _hated _the jerkthrob. She loved to fight with the jerk side of him, but she wished he'd choose a could be so sweet sometimes, like when he offered to take her to the doctor after she "broke her ankle", when he pretended to be her fake date, and when he danced with her after the prom. But he could also be a jerk like when pretended to be her friend, before the prom, when he was being mean and didnt help her, when he came to guest star and when he didn't thank her for saving his life. She sat there for a while and thought about it. She didn't _want_ him to choose a side, she realized. Because what fun is there in a boring relationship?

**Miss Independent- Kelly Clarkson**

Sonny had never had a boyfriend before. Sure, she went out with James and kissed Hayden, but she had never let herself really like a guy. She had seen her friends brought to tears over guys and she didn't want that to happen to her. So she formed the shield.

Then she met _him._ He was complicated. One minute a jerkthrob, next minute a heartthrob. He got to her. Blonde haired, blue-eyed, egocentric Chad Dylan Cooper. She fell for him. _**Hard.**_ On their first date, she had dressed up nice, in a purple dress and black leggings. When she turned and looked in the mirror, she realized she was different. She didn't have the shield up. She had _never_ let down her shield before. Maybe she had found that one special guy...


End file.
